How I feel (PSMD HeroxPartner Oneshot)
by Theboyero
Summary: A near tragedy at Fire Volcano leads the two heroes to discover something about themselves. How they feel about each other.


_Piplup P.O.V._

This morning started like any other. Alex and I woke, went to morning address, they exited the Society. However, today was our first day off since getting back from Fire Volcano. I was being haunted by a memory of what had happened there.

Alex's body had been badly burned, an I was the only one who could help him. Being water type, I was able to soak a bandage and wrap it around his torso. We sat close together while we waited for Buizel to return.

After a while, Alex tried to sit up.

"Argh," Alex said as fell back down to the ground.

"A-Alex! Are you okay," I asked worriedly. "Oh no, oh no. What do I do? What do I do?" He then chuckled lightly and smirked.

"You can relax, Piplup. I'm fine."

I shook my head. "N-No. You're hurt. It's my fault. I should've watched you're back." He chuckled again.

"I may be a Snivy, but I can handle a bit of fire." I shook my head again.

"That's not what I meant." Tears slowly began rolling down my face.

"What?"

I looked at him. "I don't know what I would've done if you had died. Especially if I knew I could've prevented. I couldn't live with myself. I... I..." Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt myself blushing furiously.

"Don't talk like that. I'm still here, thanks to you. No more crying, okay?" I nodded, returning the hug. I heard him inhale sharply, but before I could pull away, he held me closer. "It's okay. I'm fine." We then sat there, embraced until Buizel came back.

Now we're back in Lively Town. A lot happened after that, but when we returned, I thought about that moment. Until then, I wasn't sure what I felt around Alex. He was always so brave and selfless. When we met, I looked to him like a best friend, bordering sibling. However, after that moment, I finally realized how I feel about him. I love him.

I love the way he laughs, and the way he fights. I just, don't know how he feels about me, and I'm worried. What if he only sees me as a friend? What if he doesn't see me as a friend at all? I was up all night thinking about the worst possible outcomes. Now that it's our day off, however, I plan on doing something special.

"We should head to the café," I suggested as Alex and I entered Main Street. He shrugged.

"I'm fine with anything," he responded.

"Anything, huh," I asked, smirking.

Alex tilted his head. "What are you planning?"

I giggled again. "Follow me." I then ran off towards the main gate.

"H-Hey, wait up," Alex called out.

I kept running. I knew where I was heading, but he didn't.

 _Alex P.O.V._

Piplup just ignored my shout and kept running.

"Dammit..." I said to myself as ran to catch up to her. Where was she going? I had a hard time keeping up with her due to my injury from Fire Volcano, but somehow, I managed. She was running down our normal path, when suddenly, she veered of into the woods.

"What now," I asked myself as I turned and followed her. I thought about what could've caused her to suddenly want to go on one of her "adventures." I thought about my injury again. Then, it hit me. I had hugged Piplup, despite my injury. I hadn't thought about until now. I didn't even think, my body just hugged her. I had asked myself why for a moment, but it felt right, so I didn't let go of her. Then, another realization hit me.

I had always had a hard time keeping my composure around Piplup. Not because of her over bearing attitude, but when she was calm too. When she was scared, I felt the need to protect her, even if it meant getting hurt badly. I had never questioned any of this, until she looked at me with tears in her eyes at Fire Volcano. I guess my body realized before my mind did.

 _Third Person P.O.V._

Piplup then entered a cave. Alex quickly followed her in. After running through the cave, they exited. Alex was completely awestruck by what he saw. A hidden flower field filled with blue flowers. The was also a spring of the clearest water he had ever seen. While he was taking the new area, he had lost track of Piplup. Quickly, he glanced around and spotted her sitting on the shore of the spring, a flower in her hand. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"This place is breathtaking," he said.

"I knew you'd love it," she responded, blushing. Seeing her blush caused Alex to blush as well. "My old pops used to take me here when I was little. He said it has vary special meaning."

"What is it?"

She turned to him, her face practically crimson. "You only show someone this place if you truly love them."

 _Piplup P.O.V._

He was speechless. I had said it, and I wanted to know how he felt. Suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't react at first, but I quickly returned the kiss.

When we parted lips, we just stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too," Alex said. I giggled and blushed. He blushed too, and we sat there, embraced in each other's arms for the rest of the day.


End file.
